Luan Loud
Luan Loud is a main character from The Loud House. She is the comedian and clown princess of jokes and puns. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Pinkie Pie vs Luan Loud * Luan Loud VS Spongebob Squarepants Possible Opponents * The Joker (DC Comics) * Eddy (Ed Edd n Eddy) * Sans History Though the fourth-oldest of the Louds, Luan has a goofy personality. Luan is a fun-loving girl with a fondness for comedy and making puns. She loves pulling pranks on her siblings and frequently makes puns for every situation (much to her family's annoyance). She has a taste for everything that is related to comedy - this includes comedy movies and TV series, clowns, pranks, and funny internet videos. She also likes to record people experiencing funny situations with her camera, but when she does this, she asks permission to the person she recorded to allow her to upload the video to the Internet. Luan already knows that she can not upload videos without permission from the person who she records in her camera. Death Battle Info Background * Age: 14 * Affiliation: Luan Out Loud * Alias: Clown Princess of Jokes and Puns * Goal: To become a famous comedian * Has 9 sisters, and 1 brother * Has a pet rabbit * Likes: Comedy, Puns, Jokes * Tortures her family and their friends on April Fools Day * Ideal superpower: turn invisible so she can deliver literal punchlines * Season 1 Jokes * "Hey! I know why the lights went out! Cause they liked each other! [laughs as her siblings groan.] '' "Get it? Get it?" * "I always knew I was the ''light of your life." * "Oooh. I thought I was staying in tonight, but I guess I'm going out!" * "There's nothing funny about this situation. Although, I do like dark humor." * "Hey! Did you hear the one about the thief who stole a calendar? He got twelve months!" to rimshot "Get it?" * "I said comedy gold, not digging for gold." laughs * Lincoln: "And Luan's whoopee cushion is the accelerator." ** Luan: "Accelerator? Don't you mean gas?" chuckles "Get it?" * back her whoopee cushion "I gas you won't be needing this." chuckles * "If you vote for Dairyland, you'll have two percent more fun!" [laughs as she pours in 2% fat milk into his cereal] * "Oh, hey, Lincoln. What has four wheels and flies? A garbage truck!" laughs "I would take trash, but I refuse." again as Lincoln just rolls the garbage can away in frustration "Now we're both on a roll!" some more and bangs the lid on her knee * floss stuck in her braces "Hey, look! I'm at a floss for words!" laughs * "I'd make a joke about fighting, but I can't think of a good punchline." laughs "Get it? Get it?" * "It's way pasta our bedtime." laughs * "Hey, guys, why can't a comedian tell a dirty laundry joke? 'Cause it always comes out clean!" * Lincoln: "Why did the chicken cross the road?" ** Luan: "TO GET TO THE OTHER SIDE! TO GET AWAY FROM THE COOK! TO PROVE HE'S NO CHICKEN!" maniacally * Mr. Coconuts "How do you make an egg roll?" normal "I don't know. How do you make an egg roll?" Mr. Coconuts "You push it!" normal "Good one, Mr. Coconuts, but your delivery was a little wooden." laughs * sleep-joking "What do you call a sleeping bull? A bulldozer!" during rimshot * "Actually, I'm starting to see the a-peel!" at rimshot * [[Luna Loud|Luna]] "Look! I'm your number one fan!" with rimshot * "Or in the case of our house, two miles per hour to rimshot. * "Urine trouble then." to rimshot. Get it? Season 2 Jokes * Jokes: (The 12 Puns of Christmas) *# "Those lyrics make no frankincense! Hohohohoho!" *# "My Twelve Puns of Christmas are off to a great start. I've only gotta come up with eleven myrrh! Hohohohoho!" *# "What did you say, Mom? I can holly hear you! Hohohohoho!"pops out of a stocking and gives a raspberry *# "Lily, are you stocking me? Hohohohoho!" *# "Look at Dad getting figgy with it! Hohohohoho!" *# "Yule have to ask someone else. Get it? Yule?" *# "I just sleigh myself!" *# "Hold it! You are mistle''toe''-tally busted!" *# "Well, there's no time like the present!" *# “I’m gonna tell! Just ribbon ya!” *# “You two definitely have the Christmas spirit!” *# "Well, I guess that about wraps things up!" * "Elevator repairs huh? Think this job's got a lot of ups and downs!" * "So sorry! Didn't mean to push your buttons?" laughs "Get it?" * "If you don't fix this, will THIS give you the shaft?" laughs "Get it?" * "That must be his stomping grounds! You better shake a leg, there's a ghost a''foot''!" laughs Get it?" Weapons * Pies with different spices * Rubber chicken * Gag flowers (1 on her shirt and 2 on her feet) * A number of Pranks that can injure or kill * Playing Cards * Fake Spider * Banana Launcher * Rabid Racoons * Mr. Coconuts The Joker * One of Ace Savvy's Sidekicks ** Superpowers *** Razor cards *** Gag Flowers with Water and Acid *** Jokes that can make pain *** Joker scepter = Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Clown Category:The Loud House Characters Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Teenagers Category:Pranksters